Freddy Vs Jason vs Dan
by LivingNightmare1
Summary: Dan: A boy who has spend the last nine years in a mental asylum has now escaped. Now he is being hunted by the bastard son of a hundred maniacs and an unstoppable, psychotic killing machine. Place you're bets.


Chapter 1

Hi. This is my first story so I hope you will enjoy it and will want more. I enjoy A Nightmare On Elm Street and Friday 13th so much I wanted to tie them together in a way while giving my own twist to it. I hope I didn't screw up anything and don't read if you don't like OCs.

Disclaimer: I do not own characters from The Nightmare On Elm Street films or Friday 13th films I also do not own any events from the movies or comics. However I do own the OCs such as Dan and his Mother. I also own the main storyline.

Dan sat alone in the dark room. Silenced filled the air even as Dan sat against the padded wall. Had he taken his pills or had the staff forgotten again. 'Why?' Dan softly moaned, breaking the long silence. Dan sung a tune that came to his head. He remembered it from a dream a few years ago. 'One Two, Freddy's coming for you. Three Four, better lock your door. Five Six, grab your crucifi…..' Dan quickly opened his eyes and shouted 'I can't sleep!' A sharp sound of tearing fabric scared Dan. He turned and saw four, big claw marks that had ripped the padded walls, blood gushed out of the wall. Dan waded through the now flooding room, to the door. He tried to rip his hands free from the straightjacket, they didn't budge. Dan rammed himself against the metal door while screaming 'Help! I'm going to drown I blood!'

Dan opened his eyes again wailing as the heavy door swung open. A male nurse ran into the room and pinned Dan down. 'Get me some Hypnocil in a syringe now! He must not have taken his pill' He called to another nurse. 'Come on Danny boy calm down' the nurse said soothingly to Dan as he held him to the ground. The other nurse kneeled to the ground and leaned over Dan as he went to inject the Hypnocil into his leg. Dan continued to squirm and he kicked out with force. The kick connected with the nurse's face, sending him sprawling across the floor. The other nurse let go of Dan and reached to grab the syringe. Dan shuffled to the wall, slowly standing up. The nurse lunged at Dan with the syringe. Dan ducked and swerved around the tall man, he ran for the open door.

Through heavy breathing, Dan ran down the long, winding corridors of the asylum. He occasionally bumped into a gurney. Few nurses noticed as it was late at night and the others would be dealing with patients that weren't in maximum security. Dan pushed passed some of the guards that were on duty, he kicked and thrashed his way through the asylum. Through dried tears he slammed through the last door. For the first time in seven years Dan walked on concrete. He didn't have the time to appreciate the fact he could feel fresh air on his face and not the musty air of the asylum. Hurriedly, Dan broke into a quick run. 'I've got to get out of here_'_ Dan thought as he trudged across the car park, up the hill and back into the only place that he still knew was near Westin Hills: Springwood.

_A small breeze whipped through the empty lake. Slowly water started to ripple as a figure slowly emerged from the vast lake. A tall, dirty figure started walking towards a small island with a marooned ship on the beach. The figure was almost hairless except from a few strands, his skin was a black colour as if it had been rotting. The figure wore a goalkeeper hockey mask. The figure's clothes were torn and covered in soil and earth; even the water could not cleanse them of the muck. In one hand he carried a machete; in the other he carried a dismembered head. The head's skin was burned and scarred. Slowly the head's eyes moved and winked. It spoke slowly 'Jason I know what you're thinking but I think we need to get a little… revenge.' With that sentence the head grinned as the figure, now known as Jason continued his slow trek to the island. Jason opened the door to the hull of the ship and he walked inside, seemingly oblivious to the head's mindless chatter. Jason opened yet another door which was flooded with water and drifting corpses. Jason placed the head into the water and shut the door. Jason walked away from the door to an unknown destination while his mother's voice repeated in his head '__Jason. My special, special boy. Do you know what your gift is? No matter what they do to you . . . you can not die. You can never die.'_

_5 YEARS LATER_

_A figure trudged through the snow. Jason continued to walk through the woods looking for the couple that had stopped him five years earlier. He would never forget them. They had come back to Crystal Lake. A voice in Jason's head spoke 'Jason, it's them, Lori and Will. They've come back to us. Kill them.' Lori and Will got out of their blue car. Will embraced Lori as they talked. Lori broke the cuddle to inspect a nearby tree. 'Is… is this blood? …Jason?' She said slowly, turning to find out that Will had disappeared. Jason had grabbed Will and dragged him into a nearby cabin. He heard Lori scream 'Will?' Will struggled against Jason's grasp; Jason reached up and impaled Will on one of the loose beams of the house. Will tried to scream but he couldn't as his life drained away. His intestines and blood leaked out onto the floor. With no remorse Jason stood back against the door and waited. Lori stumbled into the cabin. She must have followed the footsteps in the snow. 'Will!' she gasped, she had seen the remains of Will. Jason stepped behind the crying Lori, machete raised. 'NO!' Lori screamed and ducked as Jason brought his machete down. 'Come on you bastard!' Lori said as she retreated up the stairs. Jason slowly followed her up. 'There!' she screamed while picking up a saw. 'I actually felt sorry for you. What Freddy did to you. What those sadistic kids and irresponsible camp councilors did to you.' She said. Jason raised his machete 'but you just keep killing! You just keep taking and taking and taking.' She slashed the saw at Jason's chest 'When will it be enough Jason?!' she screamed. Jason veered around from the force. 'When will it be enough you son of a bitch?!' she said as she swung the saw again, this time hitting Jason's back. She dropped the saw and ran towards the stairs. Jason picked up a metal pole and threw it at Lori. It pierced her left shoulder as she slammed against the wall. She wailed as she dragged herself across the wall leaving a trail of crimson red blood along it. She climbed up the stairs on her hands and legs 'Will… I'm gonna kill them, Will' She said as Jason walked behind her. 'I'm going to make them both pay' She huffed. Jason tripped over Lori and fell out a window into the cold snow below. Jason stood up and walked to the door. The door opened and Lori ran out, ready to swing the saw. Jason swung his machete down, striking Lori in the middle of her face. Blood trickled down her cheek as if she was crying. Lori couldn't scream as pain filled her head and darkness took over. Jason removed the machete from her face and the body slumped to the ground. Jason went back into the cabin and he took Will's body down. He dragged it, along with Lori's body back to his cabin where Freddy would be waiting._

_4 YEARS LATER: PRESENT DAY 17__th__ OCTOBER _

'Four years! Four fucking years!' Freddy screamed at the darkness of the cabin. He slammed his ungloved hand onto the table. 'It's been four years since I was last feared by anyone. Let alone nine years since the children, no my children in Springwood feared me!' Freddy was annoyed greatly, he wanted to be feared but he didn't want to trust Jason, not after the last time but it was his only hope. Freddy thought for a while dragging the claws of his gloved hand across the table. 'Actually only one person still fears me… my favorite by far. Little Nancy was one of my favorites but I didn't see her every day. My daughter Katherine, I never abused her but the other one' He said. Jason walked into the cabin and Freddy created the illusion of Jason's mother. It was the only way he could get Jason to listen to him. Pamela Voorhees appeared and she spoke slowly 'Jason, my boy. Mommy wants you to do something for daddy Freddy.' Jason turned his head slowly and he dropped a mutilated body to the floor. 'Mommy wants you to go to Westin Hills Asylum. There is a boy there who is very special to Freddy, like you are to me. I need you to break him out of solitary confinement, let him go to Springwood then let him spread the fear about Freddy. If that fails I want you to kill him and only him. That should create enough fear to let Freddy get his revenge' she said softly. The blood from Jason's machete dripped to the floor slowly. Freddy turned to Jason while pushing Pamela onto the bed. 'Go now Jason and let me show mommy who's the daddy.' Jason raised his machete at Freddy but Pamela interrupted 'Jason! Don't be so rude! Now go and do what you're told.' Jason seemed to hang his head in shame as he left the cabin for the town of Springwood.

Sorry if it was to short but please like and add reviews. It would be much appreciated and I hope it was okay. If it is liked I'll write a longer chapter!


End file.
